In the Oven
by Sophie.Wingschool
Summary: Haymitch thought he had a bad week until he went to see Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch had a rough week. First, his doctor told him he couldn't drink for three months, due to his health. Second, Effie came to visit. And now... he is bored.

_I'll just go and see Katniss, _he thought, _she's by herself too._

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Same result. Haymitch was worried. He burst open the door to find Katniss... crying.

"Katniss?" She was startled. Oops.

"Haymitch, leave me alone." She blew her nose in one of the few tissues she hasn't already used.

"What's wrong?" Haymitch tried to sound helpful, but it wasn't working.

"If you MUST KNOW, I'm pregnant!" she went back to sobbing.

"That's great! But, why are you crying?"

Katniss shot Haymitch an evil glare. "I've been waiting this whole entire week, and last night, for movie night, I put in my ultra sound. Peeta was so happy! But for some reason he had an attack last night. He threatened to kill both me and the baby! When he got back to his normal self, he picked up his car keys and left me. He hasn't been back since. So there's my day."

Haymitch felt horrible. He thought he had a tough few days when really it was Katniss who was miserable.

"I'll be right back." he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games- Sorry I didn't add one before!**

Haymitch stomped into the bakery and found Peeta in an instant.

"Oh hey Haymitch! um... are you o.k?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think your wife is!"

"What's wrong with Katniss? Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. I found her in tears this morning and you say oh? Did it ever come to you that she planned the movie night surprise and it was a lot of effort holding information like that from you! And you left her?"

"I- "

"No time for excuses. Only apologies. Go home and apologize. If she is still upset than too bad, Peeta. You hurt her. You don't want your dream wife to go away because of your actions. NOW GO!"

Peeta ran. He grabbed the keys and he sped off.

_That should knock some sense into him, _Haymitch thought_._

…

Katniss saw his car pull into the driveway. "PEETA!" she screamed. She couldn't stay mad at him. Now the hormones are going to mess with her.

When he walked inside, Katniss ran and hugged him as if she hasn't seen him for weeks.

"Never leave me again, promise?" she asked, trying not to cry. She ended up bursting into a waterfall of tears. _Stupid hormones, why do I always get a dose of hormones?_

"Katniss, I will never leave you again. I won't ever hurt you either. I promise." That brought Katniss to even more tears. Peeta felt worse than he did when he left her. "I will never cause you pain, ever again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so sorry I threatened to kill both you and our baby."

"Oh Peeta," was all Katniss could say before she cried and cried all over. _Thank you Haymitch!_

…

Peeta baked some cookies that were shaped as hearts. Katniss knew he would come back to her. She was his. They sat down to watch T.V.

"Sadly, Caesar Flickerman died of old age last night," the reporter said, "he was defiantly remembered as friendly and welcome by most people who have been lucky enough to meet him. He died at age 90."

"Even I agree with that statement," Peeta said, "it was as if I was a guest to his home, the way he treated me."

All Katniss could do was nod because she stuffed a cookie in her mouth. _That baby makes me look like a fool! _She thought, _how doesn't Peeta laugh at me? _

After they were finished with their cookies, Katniss drifted off to bed. _No nightmares, please, no nightmares._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read both of my stories! Search up The News if you haven't read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Hunger Games except names and places that aren't in the book.**

**Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to the new royal Prince and his parents William and Kate! **

_Six months later..._

Katniss was due any day now... She was defiantly ready to get that baby out of there! Peeta didn't want to tell her the most pain in a pregnancy is usually the labor. _She'll learn soon enough._ He thought.

"Peeta!"

"Yes Katniss?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but my water just broke! Go grab the hospital bag and meet me out in the car. Oh, and HURRY!"

_Oh my God. _was all Peeta could think. _I'm going to be a father really soon! Aw, Crap! I've just wasted three minutes worrying whether I'll be a good father or not. Katniss is going to KILL me!_

Just then the door opened. "Peeta! Hurry UP! Or I will personally KILL YOU! Let's go. NOW!"

"Coming my lovely wife!" _Oops. Bad idea!_

"Don't you DARE sas a pregnant woman. ESPECIALLY when she's in labor!"

_At the Hospital..._

The press started flashing pictures like crazy. _I didn't know the press knew Katniss was expecting, let alone cared. _Peeta was angry at the thought. Why wouldn't everybody leave them alone. It has been years since the fame went away!

_Eight hours of screams, bad language and a broken finger later..._

"What should we name her, Katniss?"

"Rose Rue Mellark. Please!"

"It's perfect. Our little Rose."

…

"Well, well. Congratulations on giving birth, blah, blah, blah! Just let me see the thing, please!"

"Hello to you to, Haymitch! Yes, the baby and myself are perfectly fine. I'm guessing you want to know the gender?"

"Please tell me it's a boy or I owe Effie 50 bucks."

"Looks like the odds aren't in your favor then! It's a girl!" Peeta said in his best Effie accent.

"Darn! What did you name her? At least I might earn some cash on that. Effie chose the name Prim Mags Mellark for a girl, and I thoughtfully chose Rosie Rue Mellark."

"How much money did you bet?" Asked Peeta, trying not to laugh at how close Haymitch was.

"Oh, only 20 big ones."

"You should get that because we named her _Rose_ Rue Mellark. But now we have a cute nickname!" Katniss exclaimed.

After seven different visits (Haymitch, Mrs. Everdeen, Effie, Gale, Annie and Finnick Jr., Johanna, and Beetee), one HUGE paparazzi blast, and one stop to the Grocery Store, the Mellarks were finally home. Now what they needed was rest. All three of them.

**I'm thinking of one more chapter and a sequel when Katniss is pregnant with her second child (the boy) Write a comment for names 'cause I have no clue! Thanks a ton! **


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the end... for this fan fiction! Check out the sequel to this called Baked Bread which is coming soon so get ready for some more fan fiction from me, !

**Disclaimer: You already know this but... I don't own ANYTHING from the Hunger Games except characters that I created!**

_About One Year Later..._

The doorbell chimed. _More guests? How many people did Peeta invite?_ Katniss tried to smile when they flooded in their already crowded home. Every conversation began with _where's the birthday girl? _Or _Hi Katniss, where should I put little Rosie's gifts?_

It was frustrating. She had to keep refilling the punch and bringing out new bowls of chips.

"Katniss! It's been so long!"

Katniss turned in shock. "Effie! You look almost unrecognizable without your usual makeup and wig! I LOVE IT!"

"Thanks Katniss, so how has life been, being a mother and all?"

"I think it's better than I imagined! Who knew it could be this fun?"

"That's lovely! Do you know where Haymitch is? I need to talk to him."

"Probably with the rest of the men. Drinking."

"That would be a good place to start!" Effie joked.

"It truly would!" Katniss joked back.

"It was nice talking," Effie sounded distracted, "bye Katniss!"

"Bye Effie!" But she was already gone.

…

"Blow out the candle, Rosie!" Katniss said. She blew out the candle, probably wishing for a unicorn or something of the sort. But she didn't.

"What did you wish for, Rosie?" Asked Annie, holding Finnick Jr's hand.

"I wifhed for a baby brofer!" She said with excitement. Katniss obviously was embarrassed, but Peeta was laughing.

"I agree. Only I don't care the gender of this baby present she wished for."

"Peeta! Can we please talk for a minute please?"

"After Cake and presents."

"Fine after cake and presents."

_After Cake and presents..._

"Peeta, that wasn't funny! She's only one!"

"Katniss, please! I want a baby too!"

"Wish granted , because I'm pregnant!"

Peeta stared in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Katniss giggled. "Of course I am! And I have a feeling it might be a boy."

**There you go! Fan fiction #1 in the Oven series-bad name for a series, right?!- See other stories by me **

**_The News_- Katniss is expecting, and both herself and Peeta have to tell their two kids. What will they do?**

**(Coming Soon) _Baked Bread_- This is the sequel to _In The Oven_... follow Katniss as she goes through her 2nd pregnancy. **


End file.
